


I knew you had to be mine

by Samos356



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, All the gay shit, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heather Chandler is a soft child, Heather Duke is less of an asshole, How Do I Tag, I can’t tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Heather Chandler, M/M, Neglect, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychotic JD, Self-Esteem Issues, Smoking, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Smoking, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samos356/pseuds/Samos356
Summary: What if Veronica had stopped the Heathers from humiliating Martha? What if Chandler’s feeling ran deeper than she let on? What if JD gave in to his psychotic urges early?A story in which Heather Chandler and Veronica discover their love for each other after the homecoming party and how they proceed afterwards.[ON HAITUS INDEFINITELY]This is my first fan fiction on here so please be gentle
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. They say drunk words are sober thoughts

Veronica was drunk, high and only god knows what that punch had been spiked with. Yet she’d still had the conscious to stop the Heathers from embarrassing Martha. She knew that things wouldn’t go well if it let her hang around. So she quickly and quietly told her friend to leave, and now, she explained that the Heathers had put her up to writing that note and they planned on humiliating her. Martha had been hurt, but left. 

Now she just had to deal with the Heathers. When she approached where they stood, she saw Heather Chandler making out with Kurt and felt something stir inside of her. Duke was standing off to the side eating the snacks... she was definitely going to be in the bathroom later. Binge then purge as she put it. Mac was... somewhere. ‘Probably upstairs defiling the waterbed with Ram’ Veronica concludes. 

She see’s Kurt’s hand reach under Chandler’s skirt and her chest constricts. She groans and walks up to them, tapping Heather on the shoulder. “Heather? Can I talk to you for a moment?” She huffs unimpressed but shoves Kurt off of her. Veronica grasps her hand and pulls her into a quieter hallway. “Heather, I’m not feeling so good. Like I’m gonna throw up, so can we please jam now?” She asks softly holding her stomach for emphasis. Heather growls in annoyance, “Is it that bad?” She snaps. 

Veronica nods, looking up at her with the the best puppy dog face she can can muster. “Fine,” she concedes, “I’ll go tell Heather to find another ride for her and Heather.” And she stalks off through the crowd. Veronica leans against the wall and sighs, her head spinning. ‘Is this what it feels like to be drunk? I dunno if I like it.’ She thinks as Heather reappears before her and grabs her hand, dragging her toward the exit. “If you’re feeling so sick let’s motor.” Heather says while Veronica trips over her own feet behind her.

“But,” she says as the get in the car, “I don’t feel like driving all the way to your house, so you can crash my place tonight.” Veronica was too tired to protest, she also knew her parents wouldn’t panic unless she was away for several days. So... she didn’t see any harm in staying at Heather’s house for a night. Once they arrived Veronica stumbled out the car and looked at the sprawling expanse of Heather’s house. “Woah.” She breathes in shock. She didn’t realize someone’s house could be this big. 

Chandler clears her throat and tugs Veronica out of her trance, already standing in the doorway. Arms crossed and foot tapping like she does. Veronica stumbles forward and over the threshold, following Heather up to her bedroom. She flops forwards onto Heather’s bed and softly mutters, “So this is what it feels like to be rich.” Chandler laughed softly and Veronica looked up at her. She pointed to a door and said, “The bathroom is over there, so if you need to vomit I suggest it’s in the toilet.” Veronica rubs the back of her neck and looks at her with a guilty expression on her face. “I uuhh... I didn’t actually feel sick. I just wanted to... I just wanted to...” she trailed off.

Heather walked up to her and stared into her eyes with an intense glare and Veronica felt heat rush to her cheeks. She quickly sat up on the edge of Heathers bed. “Wanted to what, Ronnie?” She says leaning down close to her face, so close their noses were almost touching. Veronica could feel her heart thundering in her chest. “I... I wanted to get you away from Kurt.” She whispers. Heather looks shocked but a smirk slowly slips back into place as she stands up and crosses her arms. 

Staring into Veronica’s soul, as though she could see her every thought. “Oh?”, she says, in an almost mocking way, “and why would that be?” Veronica’s face heated up more, she’s sure Heather can see she’s blushing at this point but for all she knows it could be a drunk blush on her face. Chandler has one after all. “I... I.I” Veronica sputters out.

Then a delightfully dangerous idea made itself known. Veronica stood up and stepped up to Heather, bringing their faces close again. She grabbed the edges of her blazer and tugged her down into a kiss. Veronica pressed her lips against Heather’s and she felt her recoil slightly in surprise but melt into the kiss a second later. Veronica broke off and looked at Heather. “Because I think I love you.” She mutters quietly. Heather shushes and kisses her again, arms snaking around her waist. So the two drunk teenagers stayed in each other’s embrace. Neither of them really sure about what they were doing or what they feeling. All they knew was the pure ecstasy they felt when they touched. 

An ecstasy they continued to explore until they finally let the unconscious consume them


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Veronica react to her new situation and how does the rest of the day go along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay... this is actually doing a better than I thought so here’s the next one.

Veronica woke with the a groan the next morning. She held a hand to her temple, she had a pounding headache. She glanced around and noticed this wasn’t her room. ‘Oh yeah... I stayed at Heather’s house overnight.’ Then she notices a weight on her chest and looks down. She saw Heather lying on her chest... and they were both nude.

Oh... 

Veronica’s memory of last night were limited she could only remember chunks of it here and there. She knew she left the party early with Heather, she knew she stayed at Heather’s house and she knew she’d kissed her and then things had gotten heated due to the alcohol. What had she done? She carefully peeled Heather off of her and lay there, staring at the celling. ‘What’s your damage Veronica.’ She thought to herself. Veronica lay there for a while, wondering how she would handle this situation when Heather woke up. Then Heather began to stir.

She yawned as she sat up and stretched, Veronica blushing brightly as she took in Heather’s bare chest. She curled into a ball and hid her face in her hands. “Ronnie,” she heard Heather’s amused voice, “What are you doing?” And she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly uncurled herself and looked up at Heather’s face. She looked amused, like she’d seen a geek trip and fall. “I... erm. We really did it. Didn’t we.” She responds chuckling awkwardly. Heather leaned down and kissed her cheek, “Yes, we did Ronnie.” She murmurs stroking Veronica’s hair before unceremoniously shoving her out of the bed.

Veronica hit the floor with a thud and she grunted as the air left her chest. “The fuck?” She said grumpily glancing, at Heather who was staring at her on the floor. “You don’t understand hangovers yet so I’m giving you a head start. The toilet is over there,” she points, “ I suggest you get there before the need to puke gets to you.” Veronica begrudgingly got off the floor and made her way to the bathroom door. “What about you?” She asks, facing Heather again. Heather waves a dismissive hand in her direction as she lay down on the bed again. Veronica sat down the toilet, waiting. ‘Maybe I can just go.’ She thinks until the uncontrollable urge to puke hits her senses and she expels her guts into the toilet bowl. “I told you so.” Comes Heather’s voice from the bedroom.

Veronica continues to spew stomach contents for several minutes until she’d emptied everything she had last night. Then she got up and went back to Heather, who appeared to be sleeping again. Veronica climbed back into the bed and stared at her. ‘What’s going to happen now?’ She thinks. ‘I think she loves me back but... what are we going to do? We’ll both be social equivalent of crucified if anyone finds out.’ Veronica contemplated, while staring at the sleeping face of her... girlfriend? Were they together now? Would Heather say yes? She rolled onto her back as Heather began to wake up again. “Uumm, Heather?” She asks when she’s fully awake, “Are we... a thing now?” Heather pauses in contemplation before responding, “I suppose we are.” As she crawls over to Veronica and snuggles into her neck. Veronica blushed, Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch, the demon queen of Westerburg high school, is her girlfriend. 

Giddy with excitement and joy, she shifted so she was facing Heather and wrapped her arms around her. Holding her tightly, Veronica planted numerous kisses on her forehead. Something about her felt complete now, it had since she’d kissed Heather the previous night. “Heather?” She said, asking for her attention. “Mmhmm?” Heather made a noise of acknowledgement, still snuggled close into Veronica’s neck. “Did you let me join you and the others because you like me?” She asks. Heather lets out an indignant snort, tickling her. “No need to call me out like that Ronnie.” Veronica laughs, stroking Heather’s hair and marveling at how soft it is. They lay in the bed together for an hour, one simply enjoying the other’s company, decorating each others faces in kisses. Veronica hadn’t felt this happy since she was still in Middle school. 

They only moved so Heather could answer the phone when it began ringing. Heather grumbled as she got up and walked over to the phone. “Hello?” She said impatiently into the phone. “Heather?” Mac’s voice came from the speaker. Heather’s face lightened up again and she responded, “Oh it’s you! What is it Heather?” There was a moment of silence before Mac spoke again. “Me & Heather are at the restaurant. Where are you and Veronica? ” Heather paused for a second then muttered softly, “Shit.. Uuuhh, We’ll be right over Mac.” And she put the phone down. Veronica jumped out of bed and her and Heather rushed to get dressed. They’d been too caught up in their own feelings to remember they’d made plans to meet Duke and Mac for breakfast at a restaurant this morning. 

They shared one more kiss as they made their way to the car and drove the meet the others fast as possible. They were already late so they didn’t want to waste time. When they arrived they saw Mac and Duke waiting for them at the door, Mac was excited to see them and waved happily. Duke looked irritated as usual. “Hi guys! Sorry we’re late, we overslept.” Veronica shouted, chuckling. Mac gave her a tight hug and smiled wide, “Don’t worry about it, we don’t mind waiting for a few minutes. Right Heather?” She said glancing at Duke. She snorted, annoyed. “Speak for yourself.” She clearly was very bothered by the wait. The morning went without a hitch from then, they enjoyed their breakfast and banter. Veronica tried to ignore the degrading remarks they made about Martha. Eventually she blocked them out completely, feeling overjoyed by the events unfolding. She had a girlfriend and was friends with the most popular kids in school! What more could she ask for? The playful conversations and gossip continued as the girls wandered around the nearby mall.

Browsing all the clothes stores, looking at shirts and dresses Veronica knew she could never afford. “Veronica look!” Mac called out, holding a beautiful, sleek blue dress. “You gotta try it on! It would look great on you!” She pranced up to Veronica happily and presented her with the dress. “It’s lovely Mac but I could never afford that.” Veronica was sorry to disappoint her friend but she didn’t want to drain her parent’s bank account. Then Chandler piped up behind her, “Nonsense, if it fits I’ll get it for you Ronnie.” She strolled over to Veronica and put her hands on her shoulders, “C’mon, I’ll take you to the change room.” So they walked to the other side of the store so Veronica could change with Mac following behind eagerly and Duke trailing with less enthusiasm. 

She went into the change room with the dress, when she put it on and looked the mirror she was shocked. She looked beautiful, which seemed to be happening more often the more she hung out with the Heathers. She went out, twirled in front the others and asked, “How do I look?” Mac squealed like a child, “You look beautiful Veronica!” She exclaimed. “Looking good Ronnie.” Chandler remarked, even Duke gave her a smile and nod of approval. So Chandler brought her the dress and they spent another hour wandering through stores and making small talk. When they finally decided to leave they all went out to the car park. “We meeting at your house Heather?” Duke asked Chandler, who nodded and opened her car door. They got on their respective cars or rides and started the trip to Chandler’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have chapters 1-5 already written a while ago but wasn’t actually planning on posting it... I guess I will now.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated as always, particularly pacing advice


	3. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finds out some new things about Heather’s life, she doesn’t like them one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, here’s the next onee
> 
> Tw: neglect, mentions of rape and bulimia

Veronica was riding with Chandler (like always) and Mac was with Duke. Veronica looked over at Chandler and sighed, content. She reached over and rested her hand on Chandler’s thigh, in response Heather chuckled, “What’s with that Ronnie?” Veronica removed her hand and blushed, “I just... I can’t believe that I’m dating you now. It feels so surreal.” Heather laughed, and shook her head, “It would, you started dating me this morning Ronnie.” Veronica chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. 

She stared out the window at the passing houses and lawns, taking in the sights of the rich parts of town whilst sober.  
You could tell this is where the wealthy people stay, the large gardens and giant houses being obvious indications. As they drove passed one of the houses she saw two familiar looking faces passing a rugby ball between themselves. She looked back at Heather and asked, “Is that Kurt and Ram?” glancing back towards the house. Heather took a moment to register where about they were. “Yeah, that’s Ram’s house. They do that every Saturday morning and as the day the goes on the rest of the team comes over and joins them.” Veronica nodded slowly. She wasn’t particularly fond of Kurt or Ram but had been seeing a lot more of them since she became a “Heather”, one of two downsides to an otherwise perfect upgrade. The other being she could no longer hang out with Betty or Martha.

She felt the car slow as they pulled into Heather’s driveway, looking in the rearview mirror she could see Duke’s jeep trailing closely behind. Chandler pulled into the garage and Duke parked just outside it. Veronica climbed out the car and saw Mac hopping out of the jeep, she looked at Veronica and smiled. Mac had always been the nicest of the Heathers. Everyone made their way up to Chandler’s bedroom, took off their shoes and sat down or rather flopped down in Mac’s case, on her bed. “Mmmmm, I always forget how soft your covers are Heather.” Mac says rubbing her cheek on the duvet. Chandler & Veronica laughed while Duke rolled her eyes. Veronica elbowed her, “C’mon Heather lighten up a bit.” Duke only huffed even more unimpressed, “I’m going to the bathroom.” She got up and headed into Chandler’s bathroom and closed the door. Moments later they all heard the familiar sound of Duke gagging and throwing up, every time Veronica almost wanted to go stop her but she wasn’t quite sure what she’d say. All in due time, she’d figure it out eventually and when she did she’d be sure to intervene. She could only hope it wouldn’t be too late.

Meanwhile Mac and Chandler continued their conversation as usual, Veronica looked over at Chandler and smiled softly. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing along with Mac. She wanted to kiss those cherry lips so badly. Though it was probably better to save it for when they were alone... Veronica couldn’t help herself as she leaned over and gave her a peck, cutting her off mid sentence. She heard a small squeak from Chandler and Mac went silent. Veronica sat back again, Chandler’s face was dusted with pink and Mac was looking between her and Ronnie is shock. “Ronnie!” Chandler hissed through her teeth. A smile grew on Mac’s face as she looked at each of them. “Oh... my... god...” she said, “Are you two together?!” Chandler’s face went even more red as she tried to formulate an answer, fumbling over her words as she struggled to string together a sentence. Veronica chuckled and responded in her stead, “Uuhh, yeah... since this morning actually.” 

Mac squealed and threw her arms around the other Heather. “That actually makes a lot of sense, Heather never did seem actually interested in the boys.” Chandler recovered from her state of shock, “You don’t mind?” She sounded rather confused, as though this was not the reaction she expected at all. “Not at all! I think it’s adorable!” Mac answered enthusiastically. Veronica smiled and hugged the yellow clad Heather. Chandler sighed, amused. “As long as you’re both happy!” She said happily. “Thanks Mac,” Chandler said patting her hair, “Means a lot...” Veronica nodded, pleased that her friend was supportive. She probably wouldn’t have pulled the same stunt with Duke around, she may not take it quite as well.

Speaking of, Duke came back from the bathroom and sat down the others. “What’s with the cuddle pile?” Mac stuck her tongue out at Duke, “Can I not hug my friends?” Duke sighed and shrugged. “Alright, who wants to play some coquet?” Chandler said trying to shift the focus, there were noises of approval all around, so the girls went and burned hours playing croquet. Later in the afternoon Duke and Mac decided to go home. They bid farewell to their friends as they drove back down the driveway. Veronica turned to face Heather, grinning. She smiled back and turned to head back inside. The two of them spent time watching TV, Heather snuggling up to Veronica. They got takeouts as supper. While they were eating and she was finishing up her food, Veronica started thinking about how they would deal with their new found love. 

Their classmates would end them if they found out, Veronica’s thoughts spiraled out of control, each scenario worst than the last. What would happen to Heather? Would they hurt her? Would her parents kick her out? “Heather?” she began softly. Heather looked up at Veronica, having just finished her food, “What’s wrong Ronnie?” She could obviously hear the concern in Veronica’s voice. “How are we gonna manage this... what if your parents find out?” Veronica looked at her girlfriend with fear gleaming in her eyes and lacing her voice. Heather only scoffed, surprising Veronica. “Quite simple Ron, we save the lovey dovey stuff for when we’re alone and don’t let other’s see or notice. As for my parents, they don’t care about me enough to bother, but I would still recommend keeping it behind closed doors around them.”

Veronica was speechless, sure her solution was simple but... her parents don’t care? She wasn’t aware of that fact. It was almost like Heather could tell she was wondering about that, “Yeah... they hardly pay attention to me. They’re too caught up in the business, it doesn’t matter if I actively seek their attention... I’m ignored... it’s been like that long as I can remember.” A somber mood fell over the room as Veronica stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. Heather clung onto Veronica and the older girl felt tears on her neck. She picked up her girlfriend, carried her to her room and sat down on her bed gently. Heather cried as Veronica held her, softly stroking her hair and murmuring reassuring words into her ear. “I just want them to say they love me.... actually treat me like a person who needs attention and affection. I’m not a doll... as much as everyone thinks I am.” She heard Heather say softly. Veronica’s heart was aching hearing the hurt in her voice. She continued to comfort her until it was time for them to shower and go to bed. Veronica didn’t have another set of clothes, she hadn’t exactly expected to stay over at Heather’s house for a night, let alone two. She didn’t care, she waited on Heather’s bed while she showered. 

She sat wondering how her parents could really just ignore her. How could they really simply... not care about their own flesh and blood, the person they likely made the decision to bring into this world... some people really didn’t deserve to have children. Veronica’s head was alive was alive with thoughts of both of both anger and sadness. Her thoughts were cut short when Heather came out the bathroom clad in a ornate, pink sleeping gown, drying her hair with a towel. Veronica simply opened her arms and sure enough Heather slumped into them, curling into her chest.

Heather seemed so small with out her shoulder pads or makeup, so fragile and vulnerable. The freckles dusting her face only adding to the affect. “You know...” she heard Heather say, “I like being popular at school cause people acknowledge my existence... they look up to me and pay all attention to me...” Veronica stayed silent and just held her. It did make sense... then she heard Heather begin to speak again, “They didn’t even notice when I came home after....” she faded into silence and snuggled closer to Veronica. “After what babe?” Veronica whispered to her. She needed to know what happened, so she could help her as much as possible. Heather whispered softly, “After he raped me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually doing much better than anticipated. I’m glad you guys like it so much!
> 
> The chapters vary in length but I’m working on making them longer


	4. I’ll hold you as long you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes up comfort duty for her hurting girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my already written chapters are posted it’ll take a while for the next one.
> 
> Tw: Mentions of rape

Veronica felt her heart sink and she went cold. There was silence in the room as Veronica processed what Heather had just said. She pulled the smaller girl closer to her chest, "Wha... when? I..." she stuttered unable to think of something to say. "I'd rather not talk about it Ron..." Heather muttered, burying her face further into Veronica's neck. Veronica stroked her hair softly again as she held her. She'd be there if she ever did. "That's okay, I'll be here when you're ready." Veronica squeezed Heather gently, holding her firmly against her chest. Trying to make her feel safe. She could hear Heather's small sniffles, she kept shuffling closer to and snuggling into Veronica, pressing herself into Ronnie's hair and neck. "Is there anything I can do to help you right now?" She asked tentatively. Heather pulled herself out of Veronica's neck and looked into her eyes. Heather's own silver blue eyes glazed over by tears, her little nose red from crying.  
"Just distract me Ronnie."

"Okay baby... you got any movies we could watch?" Veronica readied herself to carry her again. "Maybe you can just... make up a story or something." Heather mumbled quietly, yawning moments later. Veronica found it adorable that Heather was asking for a bedtime story, as though she were a child. She realized and took a moment to remind herself that both of them were still children technically, Heather was even a year younger than her. Yet she'd already suffered at the hands of others and behaved much older than she was. Veronica's mind was reeling as she tucked her into her sheets and made sure she was comfortable. She could see Heather was tired, there were slight bags under her eyes, emotions could be tiring things. Veronica sighed and kissed her forehead before she sat down next to her. She heard a small voice say, "You can borrow some of my nightwear Ronnie... I want you to stay." She met Heather's pleading eyes and knew she had to stay, any thoughts of leaving, slight as they may have been, were banished from her mind. 

As she found suitable clothing and changed she began to plan what she was tell her. Trying to figure out what she would like, what would make her happy. She settled on an idea as she slipped into the bed with Heather. Heather rolled over and clung to Veronica like a lifeline , like she would surely die if she let go.  
She held her and spoke of different times, where people no longer had to be ashamed of who they loved and of two girls who fell in love and were able to be happy with one another forever. Where everyone got to be happy and content, a perfect world. She could feel the younger girl relaxing and drifting off to sleep, her hands held onto the shirt less tightly, breaths became softer and less shaky. She stroked Heather's hair gently as she fell asleep, it was a day until they went to school again, a day until they'd see just how good they were at hiding secrets. Veronica looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and mummured ever so softly, "I'll hold you whenever and for however long you need my love." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Heather and the blanket, the comfort of the soft bed and the smell of her. 

Slightly cinnamon and vanilla, it was a warm, safe haven where she could ignore the outside and bask in the feeling of her girlfriend's hair between her fingers and the small sounds of her breathing. It made Veronica feel more at ease and comforted than she had in years. She heard small snored coming from Heather and she looked down at her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept... like a princess in a fairytale. She began to envision a life her, their own house, maybe a cat or two, what jobs they would have, how delightful it would be to come home to her, wake up with her every morning. Maybe in future they'd be able to get married. Fuck that Jason Dean kid who she'd thought she liked, this was what she never realized she wanted. Just a simple, quiet existence. No rebellion, no extreme behavior like firing a gun in school, no need to worry about how the relationship would work with her in the Heathers. Her and Heather, together, living a life of comfort and happiness. Veronica fell asleep quickly cradling Heather, both in a peaceful slumber. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Veronica woke up on the Sunday morning to an empty bed. She was confused & concerned while still in her sleepy state. Luckily this concern was soon soothed as Heather came back into her room carrying two mugs of what smelt like coffee. "Oh you're awake." Heather said with a smile, "I made coffee just in case." She walked around the bed and set the mug down on the bedside table. Veronica watched, grinning like an idiot, and sat herself upright so she could drink. She took a sip and felt her body warm, it was perfect. "It's wonderful Heather, how did you know how I liked it?" She looked over at her girlfriend, Heather hhmmed and met Ronnie's gaze. "I overheard you telling Mac how you like your coffee while we were at her house." She sounded so smug about something so silly. Like she knew some grand fact that no one else did, Ronnie chuckled and continued to drink. 

The sound of birds twittering outside and the soft sounds of sips being taken were the only sounds in the room for a few minutes. Heather set her mug down when she was done and shifted over to Veronica leaning against her shoulder. She responded by resting her head on Heather's, she would never be able to get over how soft her hair was. "Ron, shift. I wanna braid your hair." Heather lifted her head and squished herself in behind Veronica. Veronica shuffled forwards slightly giggling, "Is it really necessary Candy?" She said jokingly. Heather only gave her a light poke in the neck, "Shush, I'm braiding your hair, also Candy? Where the hell did that come from?" Veronica chuckled, "I don't really know, I want a nickname for you. Ya know... like how you call me Ronnie? It was kinda just something I thought of." Heather rolled her eyes as her fingers worked swiftly through her hair, making neat braids in it. "Lucky for you I like it, dork." Ronnie laughed, "I am a dork and proud of it." Grinning widely, Veronica wondered how Heather did it so quickly for a moment before she remembered that the Heather's liked to braid each other's hair a lot. 

When Heather was done with the braids she held up a mirror for Veronica to see her work. Several braids lined her head, all beautifully done as expected. "Babes, can we go to my house now? So that my parents know I'm alive and that kinda shit?" She asked still admiring Heather's work. "Of course, let's get dressed first though, and maybe take out the braids they look kinda dumb honestly," Heather responded. Ronnie smiled and threw a pillow at her, "It was your idea dumbass" Heather stuck her tongue out at Veronica who chuckled while she took out her braids, this really was what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love writing this thing


	5. Mom, dad? I have to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica decides to tell her parents about her and Heather sooner rather than later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer! Yaaaayyy I guess?

Veronica and Heather changed into actual clothes. Heather into a red top, a black skirt with thigh high argyle stockings and, of course, high heels. Veronica simply changed back into her ,now clean, school outfit. 

She didn't exactly have anything else to wear after all. She was considering if she was going to tell her parents. She was sure that would still love her and support her. Her mother had told her that would be the case no matter what. But was it really no matter what? Would this be different? Heather's parents wouldn't be a problem if what she'd heard was true, apparently a butler was more like a parent than her actual ones. She would have to tell them eventually, or they'd figure it out. They knew her well and they'd notice something was off.

"C'mon Ronnie, let's go." Heather tipped her head towards her bedroom door and began walking. Veronica followed quickly behind her again, already rather familiar with the layout of her house. They got into her red Porsche and pulled out the drive way, on route to Veronica's home. Veronica spent most of the drive staring at Heather, watching her study her surroundings and her minute changes in expression as she drove. How clear her porcelain skin looked, contrasted by her blood red lipstick. "Heather do you know how perfect you are?" She asks dreamily. Heather's laugh cuts through the soft radio, "Ronnie darling, I'm anything but perfect." She glanced at Veronica with an amused look on her face. 

Veronica huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Everyone else would disagree... you said it yourself they all want you as a friend or a fuck." She was quick reply, to defend her girlfriend from her own self doubt. It was Heather's turn to sigh, her hands tightened on the steering wheel and Veronica backed up slightly, she'd definitely touched a bad spot. "It's not the same Ron... they want my persona I put on at school. They want the hot, confident, flirty Heather Chandler... not the scared, small and reserved one." She sounded defeated, unhappy, a sound Veronica was still not quite used to. A sound she didn't like, she knew it was now her job to ensure that Heather knew how valuable she was but before she could respond they had arrived at her house. 

Heather got out her car swiftly, likely trying to avoid a further conversation on that topic. Veronica climbed out and walked up to her door, opening it cause, you know, it's her house. She heard her parents moving in the living room, "Hey mom and dad, I'm back." Veronica saw her mother appear from the room and immediately swoop her into a hug. Her father also came and hugged her after putting out his cigarette. 

She now had a kind of understanding as to why he smoked, it did make you feel good. Her mother held her shoulders and made her look her in the eyes. "Why didn't you at least call us? You had us worried!" Veronica chuckled nervously, she probably should have at least told them where she was. She'd gone to her first high school party and then just not come home, there was certainly a validity to their concern. "I guess I should have but I just didn't think about it... don't worry I'm fine. I was with Heather." She apologized to her parents, hoping she hadn't worried them too much. 

Heather watched with a sense of wonderment, Veronica guessed that seeing parents get concerned wasn't exactly normal to her. Mrs. Sawyer sighed, "I guess at least you were with someone we trust," she looked passed Veronica at Heather, "Thank you for beings such a good friend to her Heather." She smiled warmly and went to hug her. Heather tensed slightly at the sudden display of affection. "Uuhh, no problem... Ma'am."

"At least she didn't stay with a boy."  
Her father added. Veronica almost giggled, of course he would be worried about her staying with a guy. His "baby girl" was "too precious" to get a boyfriend. Little did he know... Veronica was still deciding whether or not she wanted to tell her parents that day.   
They were smart, they would figure it out quickly if she didn't, and she would like it better if she did it by her own choice. "About that..." she began, "You see the thing is..." her heart was pounding into her ribs. Did she want to tell them, she looked at Heather's face and saw her look of shock. Her mother had long since released her girlfriend, so Veronica walked over to her and held her hand. "I... I uhhh, I love girls and guys... and..." there was an awkward silence as her parents began to process the information laid before them.

"And I've started dating Heather." Heather glanced around nervously avoiding looking at Veronica's parents. Veronica felt she was going to be sick, then her mother pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt her hair being stroked. "Oh honey," she whispered to her, "It's okay, we still love you, you dating a girl could never change that. We'll always be here for you." Her father joined her in the hug. Veronica wrapped her arms around her parents, tears springing to her eyes. 

Then suddenly her mother opened her arms and beckoned for Heather. Heather just looked at her confused and shocked, "Oh come on, she's dating you right? You're a part of the family now." Her mother said, beckoning for her again. Heather hesitantly approached and was tugged into the group hug by Veronica. Heather tensed as the hug tightened, not adjusted to the feeling of a group hug. 

Veronica pulled away and so did her parents, "Alright, I'm going to go get into a different set of clothes. C'mon Heather." She said as she began towards the stairs motioning for Heather to follow.  
Veronica's mother went back into the kitchen to continue cooking supper as Veronica went to her room with Heather following closely behind her. 

Veronica made it to her bed and flopped down releasing a large breath. Heather sat down next to her, "Next time you do something like that... tell me first please." She said placing a hand on Veronica's shoulder. She rolled over and nodded, she probably should've informed her girlfriend beforehand... but she herself hadn't even planned it, it had just kinda happened. Her heart was still settling back down, it had felt like it was about beat right out her chest and bounce off. "Yeah, I probably should've warned you," she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "It's fine, just get changed 'ronica." 

Veronica kissed Heather's forehead and went to go get changed, then she heard a shout of frustration from downstairs, "Damn, I've already tried this 3 times today! What am I doing wrong?" She could tell it was her mother, probably trying a new recipe and failing miserably. That happened a decent amount, she really tried. Veronica laughed while she dressed, changing into a more comfortable set of jeans and a light blue shirt plus a dark blue sleeveless jacket. She grabbed Heather's s hand and pulled her up onto her feet, wrapping a hand around her waist. She pressed a kiss to her lips and her neck, then nuzzled into it. "Mmm, Let's go see what my mom messed up." She murmured into her neck. "Sounds like a plan." Heather replied. 

So the two embarked back down stairs and popped into the kitchen to see what was happening. Veronica's mother was scraping the remnants of a failed attempt at something... into the bin. Veronica looked at the ingredients set out on the counter and tried to decipher what had failed so spectacularly. She was definitely baking something, what exactly it was still unknown. "Hey momsie, whatcha making?" She said leaning on the counter.   
Her mother finished her vigorous scraping and went to the sink to rinse off any further residue, "I'm trying to make a puff pastry but I keep making an error somewhere." Her mother sounded exasperated and frustrated. 'So much for "The ultimate chef" Veronica thinks looking at her mother's apron. 

Then Heather stepped forwards and looked at the recipe her mother was using. "Hhmmm, I might be able to help. I think I've made this before." Veronica ruffled Heather's hair as she passed by her, going to speak with her, kinda dense, dad to see if he was properly understanding what she'd told him. She found her dad reading one if the spy novels he apparently hated yet continued to read. "Hey pops, I just wanted to make sure that you understand what I said earlier... cause ya' know, you're an idiot." She said nonchalantly as she sat down in a chair near him. "Yeah I do for once. You do whatever makes you happy Ron, if that's her then go for it." Veronica sat back in amused shock. "You're not going to lecture me & her into oblivion?" She asked incredulously. 

Her father had always told her if she got a boyfriend he would do everything in his power to make that boy realize if they hurt his baby they would have hell to pay. He'd certainly done it before, he'd chased away her one boyfriend she'd had before. She just hadn't tried again after that, well, until now obviously. "There's no need, not exactly like this one can get you pregnant then just leave can they?" He said matter of factly over his book. Veronica just gawked. He was telling the truth, but he'd really thought she was stupid enough to get pregnant? Granted accidents can happen but she couldn't believe it. She heard sounds of intrigue from the kitchen and wondered what was so interesting. Probably just Heather teaching her mom something new about baking or something, Veronica realized Heather had never really mentioned being able to bake or cook... at all. Even with the other Heathers. 

She'd have to ask about that later. Veronica decided to switch on the television while she waited for the kitchen verdict. Two minutes later her mother and Heather came out of the kitchen to sit down with them. Heather sat next to Veronica and put her head on her shoulder. Veronica's mother sighed as she sank into the couch, "That looked much better, thank you for the help Heather" she smiled warmly at Heather who looked back awkwardly, "Uuuhh, no problem, Mrs. Sawyer." She tried her best to give a smile but it only made her look even more cute and awkward. Veronica grinned and giggled. "You're so cute Heather. Like a cuddly puppy." She said ,turning to look at her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the nose. Heather scoffed and turned away, "I am not cute!" She crossed her arms and looked away from Veronica. This only made her cuter to Ronnie, "Awww c'mon, you know you are!" She pulled Heather into her again. She simply held her to her chest, she knew she wouldn't push away cuddles. They were her favorite thing. 

Sure enough she snuggled into Veronica, still pouting. "I still don't like you." She sounded so annoyed, it was adorable to Veronica. Heather was cute when she was annoyed, but kinda scary when she was angry. "Yeah I know, you love me." She had the most stupid grin on her face, a stupid shit eating grin. Heather pushed away from her shoving into the arm of the couch. Veronica laughed, she looked so cute. Staring at her with that look of disapproval, Veronica opened her arms and beckoned for Heather. She slunk forward back into the brunette's arms, elbowing her in the stomach while doing so. Likely on purpose. Veronica gently shoved Heather, who whined in response. "You know it's true Heather so don't complain." Veronica said through a laugh. Heather huffed and pressed herself further into Veronica. The couple watched TV together with her parents. Heather began to fall asleep cradled in Veronica's arms, and Ronnie realized her mother was watching them. 

She gave her mother a look, slightly confused. Her mother smiled at them, "I'm just glad you've found someone that you love hun." Veronica grinned, "Uh, thanks ma, I appreciate it?" The timer on the oven went off and Veronica's mother went to go turn it off and retrieve the pastries inside. As she walked passed she patted Veronica's head affectionately.

Veronica smiled at her mom awkwardly, at least they loved her regardless, that was more than so many kids got. Heather shifted against her, accompanied by a small whine. A noise of triumph from the kitchen told her that whatever Heather had done, had worked.  
Her mother leaned out the kitchen door, "Veronica tell her she's a genius! These look brilliant!"

She nudged Heather, who opened a single eye. "Hear that babe? You're a genius." She murmured softly. Veronica had another stupid grin on her face. Heather made a small noise and sat up, she glanced at Veronica, then at the kitchen. She stretched and went to go check how the pastries turned out. Veronica decided to follow and see if maybe she could help. It could be a bonding experience between her, her mother and Heather.

She knew it was going to be another good day, she could feel it. She walked in to find her mother hugging Heather, who seemed to silently beg her for help. "Hey ma," she let her gaze fall on the pastries, perfectly golden and puffy. Heather really did know how to bake, "These look great! You didn't tell me you could bake Heather?" She said. Her mother released Heather, who chuckled nervously. Her mother patted Heather's head.

"Heh, yeah... I learned to cause my parents are really busy... we don't eat at the same times and they don't have time to cook for me." Her mother looked at the blonde in disbelief, Veronica almost expected it to be something like that. That was almost sad.  
"That can't be true!," Her mother exclaimed, "If you ever need something to eat just come over okay?" She pulled Heather into another crushing hug. She looked at Veronica begging to be saved again. "C'mon mom, let's get on with the cooking." She was amused, Heather's reactions to hugs were funny. 

Her mom released the uncomfortable girl and bustled around the kitchen looking for the ingredients she wanted to make the filling. Heather strolled back over to Veronica and lay her head on her shoulder. Veronica huffed and watched her mom work, Heather looking up at her. "I love you." She said softly. Veronica looked into her ice blue eyes and smiled, "Love you too Heather."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they finished the custard filling and left it to set. Veronica and Heather decided to go get snacks for a movie night. The stopped at a 7/11 to fetch their favorite snacks. As they pulled up, Veronica spotted a nice looking motorcycle in front of the store. She followed Heather out and into the class, they split ways as Veronica went to go get Corn Nuts and Red Vines while Heather went to fetch JiffyPop and crisps. As she turned to go pay she heard a voice behind her,

"Greetings and salutations, you want a slushy with that?"


	6. Afternoon fun and a new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica enjoy their movie afternoon and Veronica makes up with Martha to an extent
> 
> A certain trench coat boi also makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoii, I’m backk.   
> Sorry this took so bloody long I just seriously lacked motivation and had fallen into a bad depressive episode.
> 
> Hope you all understand but I’m back now and updates should be more frequent

Veronica turned back and saw the boy from the cafeteria. The one who’d pulled a gun on Kurt and Ram. It had, admittedly, been rather funny to watch Kurt and Ram piss themselves in terror. Though also slightly concerning that he’d bring a gun to school. 

“Hey... it’s Jason Dean, right?“ Veronica responded with a look of curiosity on her face. “That would be me yes but, I prefer JD...and you’re Veronica Sawyer, the talk of the school.” He sounded deadpan, un-enthusiastic. She let out a nervous giggle, “Surely it’s not that big... right?” He scoffed, “You kidding me? Everyone is talking about the new Heather... and how she’s Heather Chandler’s favorite.” Her heart skipped a beat, and she nodded slowly, acknowledging his point. He looked behind her and scowled, “Speak of the devil...” She turned around and sure enough Heather was watching her expectantly almost seeming concerned that Veronica was talking to him. She looked back at JD, “Anyway... I uhhh... obviously gotta go...” she began backing away, he gave her a two fingered salute and turned to continue... whatever he’d been doing. 

Once they were outside the store Heather looked at her, “What was up with Jesse James?” Veronica paused, she wasn’t actually quite sure what his deal was. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to associate with him due to his actions in school. She eventually spoke uncertainly, “I’m not actually sure... I’m sure he was just curious anyway.” She waved a dismissive hand. Heather was seemed to be satisfied by her answer and continued to walk alongside her. Veronica was never quite sure how she balanced in those 5 inch high heels, it was rather impressive.

Back in the red Porsche, Veronica stared at her. Watching the way the sun shone off her hair and made it seem so golden. That glimmer in her eyes that made them oh so irresistible. She sighed content, this was going to be a perfect afternoon. Heather had a subtle smile on her face as she watched the road carefully, not that would have much company. Sherwood was not a big town by any means. Of course she’d need to be extra defensive of her status, and possibly even go on mandatory handjob duty for the jocks to keep anyone from getting suspicious. After all... no one would ever respect her again if they knew she liked girls. That was just how things work in Ohio, particularly in Sherwood. God it would be terrible. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, Veronica took notice. 

“You okay Candy?” Her concern was evident but Heather only brushed her off. “It’s nothing Ronnie, just thinking.” Veronica frowned, she knew she was lying but didn’t want to push it. She decided to put on the radio to end the silence, a song by “Big Fun” blasting through the speakers. Heather winced at the volume and quickly turned it down. Veronica gave her one those dorky smiles that made her heart melt, made her feel so soft and fuzzy inside. She looked back at the road as her face went red, Veronica laughed, god she loved that laugh. Everything about her was perfect...her face, her body, her hair, her personality. 

Veronica watched familiar houses go by until the car parked in front of her own, she opened the door to her house and announced her arrival, “We’re back!” As the pair removed their shoes. Heather shrinking back down to her natural height. Veronica’s mother popped out of the kitchen with a plate of beautiful looking custard puffs with a coating of icing sugar. 

“Look at how lovely these turned out! You must be quite the baker Heather!”

“Uhh, thanks...” Heather answered so awkwardly. Veronica snatched one of the puffs off the tray and stuffed it her mouth. Her mother looked at her in horror, she had to hold back her laughter while she chewed. Veronica swallowed and licked her fingers. “Mmm, definitely a good baker.” Heather laughed, it was a beautiful sound.

Her mother shooed them away to avoid Veronica stealing anymore. So they went to get settled in the living room to watch their movies, Heather stole the Corn nuts for herself, as Veronica expected. She retaliated by not allowing Heather to have the popcorn. 

“Come on Ronniee!” She whined and leaned over to grab for the popcorn, Veronica smirked and pulled it away from her. “Nope, not until you let me have some Cornuts.” She stuck her tongue out at Heather, who huffed in bitter defeat and threw the packet down between them. She patted her head mockingly and said, “Good girl,” while giggling.

Veronica pulled Heather close, nuzzling into her hair. “Stop being so cute.” The girl in her grasp huffed and pouted, squiggling to escape her hold. “Nope.” Veronica said as she held her tightly, eventually pressing her lips to Heather’s neck, “Mine...” she whispered lovingly into her pale skin. Heather’s face went bright red, and she chuckled softly, “Start the movie dumbass.”

Then Veronica discovered that Heather is very easily scared, shown by her insistence to cling to Veronica’s arm through the entire run time of “Child’s play.” Combined with how she shrieked at every jump-scare, Veronica almost felt bad for making her watch it. Although... technically she wasn’t making her, she could’ve asked for her to change it... but she felt like Heather was currently too scared to even think of it. 

Heather yelped again and buried her face in Veronica’s neck. She was trembling, the brunette glanced at her girlfriend with a look of concern, then she spoke, “Candy we can watch something else if this is scaring you too bad...“, making sure Heather was aware of her option to end it. The girl in question nodded vigorously, still with her face buried in Veronica, so she was pried off of said brunette and the movie was stopped. Heather was curled up in a ball on the sofa rocking back and forth, quickly Ronnie returned to her side and held her.

“Oh my god, Heather I’m sorry.” She simply cradled her in her arms. She felt Heather shift in her arms and looked down into silver blue eyes, “Do you seriously enjoy that shit?”, Heather was dead serious. This caused Veronica to start laughing, leading her release and indignant snort. “Take me seriously jackass!” The strawberry blonde whined as she smacked Veronica with a cushion, this only made the laughter increase. Veronica held her stomach as she laughed, god the noise brought butterflies to Heather’s stomach and a flush to her face.

Veronica wiped away her own tears of laughter and slowly her laughter tapered off. She sighed and finally gave Heather her reply, “Yeah, I think being scared by a dumbass idea like a living doll is fun.” Heather curled up into Veronica again, “You’re fucking weird Ronnie.” Veronica rested her head on Heather’s hair and nodded. They just sat in relative quiet together, not really caring they hadn’t put another movie on. 

Veronica leant over and grabbed a red vine, putting the end in her mouth and slowly pulling it in. Then Heather leaned forward and grabbed the other end with her teeth, pulling against Veronica stubbornly. The brunette looked at her confused, she just shrugged and pulled again. Veronica wasn’t about to lose her sweet so she pulled back harder, tugging a wide eyed Heather over on top of her. Finally that tore clean through the Red Vine and so she began to chew. Her girlfriend simply lay on her chest defeated, a small pout visible on her face.

“Aaawww babe.” She chuckled and pulled Heather into her embrace. The blonde grumbled but didn’t try and squirm away, Veronica kissed the top of her head. “You wanna pick the movie this time?” She nodded happily, “I’ll pick something actually nice.” Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Heather could be so difficult sometimes, so teasing. It was almost charming. She watched as the other girl carefully scanned through her options, taking her time deciding what to pick. “C’mon Candy, we don’t have all day.”

“Why not?” Her girlfriend pouted, curse her for making Veronica feel bad. She bit her lip, they couldn’t stay together all the time, but she knew Heather would be a mission to separate from herself. All she wanted was cuddles, it was rather cute, made Veronica’s heart flutter.

“Here, this one.” Heather finally announced, holding up a VHS copy of “Beetlejuice”. Not exactly what Veronica expected her to pick. She raised an eyebrow and just stared at the blonde girl, “And that’s not scary?” Heather scoffed as she put it into the machine, “No, it’s more entertaining than scary.” She flopped down next to Veronica and snuggled into her. 

Arms were wrapped around the smaller girl as her hair tickled Veronica’s nose. She watched the movie with fascination, the effects were pretty good. You could definitely see the Tim Burton shining through. Then they got to the point where the Deetz family was introduced, when icy-blue eyes lay upon Lydia there was a subsequent gasp, “Oh my god Ronnie you look so similar! It’s almost exact!” Veronica laughed, she’d had people tell her she looked like Winona Ryder a lot, she personally didn’t see it though. 

“C’mon love we’re not that similar.” She said amused. There was a flame of excitement in Heather’s eyes as her face slid into a determined pout. “Yes you are! Have you ever looked in the mirror?,” as the brunette opened her mouth to protest another sentence was added, “Actually... why did I even ask it’s obvious you don’t by how you dress.” 

Veronica let out an indignant scoff, “You brat!” and proceeded to smack Heather with a pillow. The blonde yelped as it smacked into her face and knocked her over, she jumped and pushed Veronica over. Straddling the currently flushed brunette’s hips Heather leant over her and spoke again, “I am not a brat.” Through a pout and whine.

Veronica flipped them over so her girlfriend was beneath her and spoke softly in her ear, “Yes you are... but you’re a good girl for me, right?” The blonde suddenly got very fidgety and flushed under her, trying to avoid making eye contact. She gently kissed the pale skin beneath her and nipped at Heather’s earlobe. The girl responded with small whimpers and leaning into her lips. She gently held her girlfriend’s hips and pulled her closer, peppering kisses all along her jawline and neck.

Veronica felt small hands and pointed nails creeping up her thighs to her ass. The sounds of the movie serving as a backtrack to their small displays of affection, each getting more sensual as they played off each other. Hands simply resting turned into squeezes and rubs, kisses turned into gentle suckling as Veronica’s hands slid down to Heather’s thighs. Sliding up oh so slowly and squirming under her skirt, finding her core and massaging her through her panties. Soft moans slipped from the strawberry blonde’s mouth, quickly muffled by Veronica’s own.

Then a voice suddenly screeched down the stairs, “Don’t fuck on the couch it’s unhygienic!” Her father was clomping down the stairs. “Goddam cockblock” Veronica muttered quickly separating herself from Heather. The man in question quickly appeared from the stair way and walked over to them, “Veronica just because just you can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you should be having sex.” He said waggling his finger in her face. She only closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Dad... I just... why? I’m turning 18 in November.” She gestured to him frustrated, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “And her?” He pointed to Heather.

Both of the girls looked at each other and back at him. Guilty expressions upon their faces, “Uh, I’m 16, you know.. legal age of consent?” Heather finally spoke for herself whilst Veronica fiddled with the hem of her skirt. The father’s eyes went wide and he blinked and looked away from them for a moment. Heather shrugged, “Besides it’s not like she’s my first, I’ve already had sex before.” His eyes went wider and his mouth flapped like a fish. Veronica giggled at her father’s shellshocked expression, pulling Heather close.

Her father put up his hands in defeat and walked away again, “Well, just not in this house, the age of consent under this roof is 18.” And he disappeared back up the stairs. “How sad.” she softly remarked feeling a nod against her and they focused back on the movie. 

————————————————————

Veronica felt rather lonely when Heather left, after 3 days of her non-stop company it felt kinda weird to be alone. She lay on her bed staring at her celling, holding the stuffed bear she’d had since childhood. She was ready for bed but was simply lying on it as she compared the contrast between the Heathers that the school saw and how she saw them when they were alone. The difference was striking.

At school they seemed untouchable, like goddesses who knew their power. With perfect lives and perfect faces and bodies, making people like Martha feel like garbage.   
Martha... Veronica sprung up on her bed and reached for her phone. She’s been too caught up in current events to even string together the seemingly obvious thought to call Martha and explain Friday night.

She dialed Martha’s number into her phone, moving it onto her bed and picking up to wait. After a few seconds of ringing someone picked up, “Veronica?” Came the uncertain voice over the phone, “Hey Martha... I just called to explain and apologize for Friday.” She twirled the cord of the phone in her fingers, there was moment of silence on the other end before she heard Martha again, “It’s uuhh, it’s okay. You’re with the Heathers now I get it... I wouldn’t want to stay friends with me either.” Concern struck Veronica’s features, she still wanted to be friends with Martha but sometimes the Heathers made it a tad difficult. She could never just leave her, no one could ever replace Martha. “Wha? No, I really do want to apologize. I still want to be your friend Martha I really do it’s just sometimes... they make it difficult.”

When there was no response she decided to begin her apology in full force.  
“Martha I’m really, really sorry about the note... I just didn’t know what to do and they pressured me into it. I tried to make them stop picking on you but they refused. I didn’t want to make the note but Heather Chandler wouldn’t get off my ass until I did, I didn’t even know what it was for at first! They were going to humiliate you at the party in front of everybody and I didn’t want that to happen to you, you deserve better... I’m sorry that I’ve been such a dick...”

Tears pricked at her eyes while she rambled out her apology. Martha stayed silent for a few seconds, “You really mean that Ron? It’s been really lonely without you...” The sadness in her voice hurt Veronica’s very core. She hadn’t really thought of how Martha felt when she was swept up in the Heathers’ glory. “Movie night? On Saturday? Just the two of us?” She asked tentatively, waiting for a response, “I’d like that.” Martha quietly replied, “and thanks... for not letting them humiliate me at the party.” Was added. Veronica smiled slightly, “No problem, that’s what’s friends do.” And they both hung up. 

She flopped backwards onto her bed and released a large sigh, pushing her hair out of her face. Thanks god that went well, she’d make up properly on Saturday... and she’d actually be there on Saturday, it matter what any of the Heathers wanted. She had to give time to Martha, after all her friend deserved it. She rolled back over to her stuffed bear after moving the phone and shimmied under her blankets. Tomorrow was Monday... only god knew if she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also finished my descriptions of each of the main 4 and how they will be portrayed in the fic if y’all are interested


	7. Important announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually story update, just me informing anyone interested in this... thing

So, anyone following this may have noticed it has been a considerably long time since I last updated, exactly like my last fic, I am having to put this on hold until I have more motivation and will to do it. Anything I do now will be poor quality.

My depression has gotten worse again and I’ve found that I only write when I force myself and I don’t enjoy it at all. The only reason I even started this was because it was fun to me.

So this is going to be on haitus indefinitely until I get my mojo back. I hope you understand.

-Samos356


End file.
